I Woke up in His Bed
by The Confederacy
Summary: Matthew Williams, otherwise known as the country of Canada, wakes up to find himself in a strange bedroom. What makes it worse is he can't remember what happened the night before and he's half naked. *one-shot*


Matthew Williams, otherwise known as the country of Canada, slowly opened up his violet-blue eyes to the world. As soon as the light hit them, a blinding pain struck his head and he closed them again. After a few minutes the pain went away and he cautiously opened them up again, happy to find the pain wasn't as bad this time. He sat up and shivered as the cold air hit his naked skin. Wait... What?!

Matthew moved the blanket and looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing, but his boxers. He never slept in just his underwear. He grabbed the black and white blanket before he paused again. Black and white? Now there was another thing wrong.

His blanket was _red _and white. Not black. He looked around frantically, realizing that he wasn't even in his room. He jumped out of bed, but stopped and groaned as the headache came back full force. What exactly had he done last night? Matthew ran his fingers through his slightly wavy, blond hair, to find it slightly knotted, which just added another wrong thing to the list.

He walked over to the window, squinting slightly as the sunlight hit his eyes and made his head throb. He looked out the window, discovering that he didn't even know the neighborhood. Matthew frowned and looked around the room, finding his clothes strewn about. His sweater was on the floor by the door, his pants were lying on the back of a chair and his shirt was on one of the bed-posts. Matthew walked around, gathering his clothes and putting them on.

He walked over to the door and took a deep breath before venturing looked down the hall to find a few doors leading to the end of the hall on one side and a staircase on the other. He walked out of the room and carefully down the stairs, holding his head. He got to the bottom and looked around finding the front door, the living room and a hallway leading to the back door with another entrance down it. He was about to go for the front door, when he suddenly smelt something wonderful. He identified it as pancakes and followed it down the hallway, away from the front door.

He discovered that the entrance down the hall lead to the kitchen and that's where the smell of pancakes was coming from. What surprised him the most was that inside the room stood Gilbert Beilschmidt, otherwise known as the country of Prussia. Said Prussian man was standing at the stove, without a shirt, and was making the pancakes that had lured the Canadian man to the room. Said Canadian cleared his throat causing Gilbert to look at him. His red eyes widened a bit in surprise before he smiled. Gilbird was sitting on his head, nestled in his white hair, and chirped happily at Matthew. At least something was normal.

"Mattie, you're finally avake,"He exclaimed loudly, making 'Mattie' wince."Ah, sorry. Gimme a sec and I'll get you somezing for zat. In ze meantime, sit down vhile I finish breakfast."

Matthew complied and sat down at the table in the middle of the room. A few minutes passed and Gilbert set down a plate of pancakes in front of Matthew along with a bottle of maple syrup. Matthew happily drizzled(drenched) the pancakes with syrup and grabbed a fork to start eating. Gilbert watched for a second before leaving the room and coming back with a couple pills. He grabbed a cup of water and set it down in front of Matthew along with the pills. Matthew paused in his eating to swallow the pills.

Gilbert grabbed his own plate of pancakes and sat down across from Matthew. He grabbed the syrup bottle and pouted a considerably less amount on his pancakes. They ate in silence for a while before Matthew cleared his throat again and spoke.

"Um, what exactly... am I doing here?"He asked, hesitantly, looking at Gilbert.

"Vat? You mean you don't remember last nigh?"Gilbert looked at him.

"I-i'm afraid not. W-we didn't, um... d-do anything, did we?"Matthew blushed at the thought.

"O-oh. W-well, not exactly."Gilbert blushed as well and looked away.

"What do you mean not exactly? What happened?"Matthew frowned as his blush grew.

After a few minutes Gilbert began to explain what had happened. As he did, the memories flew back into Matthew's head.

-Magical Flashback Line!-  
Matthew stomped angrily into the bar. Today had just been too much. First, his alarm hadn't gone off, so he was late to the meeting. Not that it mattered, since he was just ignored again. Adding to that, Russia had once again sat on the poor invisible nation. After that he had been mistaken as America by many nations, ending with Cuba who tried to beat him up.

He had been planning to go home and just relax in a nice warm bath, but then he discovered that his car wouldn't start. He tried calling a taxi, but the snow had picked up and there were none available. He had been walking around, looking for a warm place which led him to where he was. He walked over and sat down at the bar, signaling the bartender. To his surprise the man actually noticed him and he managed to get his favorite maple flavored beer. For the first few drinks he was alone, but suddenly the door flew open, allowing another poor soul in from the snow.

Matthew looked over un interestedly and was surprised to find Gilbert walking over and sitting beside him. Gilbert ordered a drink and a few minutes passed. Apparently he was going to be ignored again. Unknown to him, Gilbert was thinking along the same lines as his red eyes trailed over Matthew's small, but strong, body. After another few minutes the Prussian couldn't take it anymore. He turned in his seat to face the Canadian man beside him.

"Are you really not going to say anyzing?"He asked, frowning.

"W-what? A-are you talking to me?"Matthew looked up at him in surprise.

"Nein. I'm talking to ze mouz sitting on your head."Gilbert replied sarcastically, leaning against the bar.

"The only one who has an animal on their head is you,"Matthew pointed out, looking up at a happy Gilbird."What do you do when he poops in your hair?"

"Vat are you talking about? Mein awesome Gilbird vould never do zat!"Gilbert reached up and held Gilbird out in his hands as proof.

"Right. I'm sure he wouldn't."Matthew nodded slowly as he continued to drink, happily feeling the little buzz that told him he was drunk.

Suddenly Gilbird chirped and fluttered over(Do birds flutter?) to land on Matthew's head. Matthew looked up without moving his head, afraid he'd knock him off, and shrugged before he continued drinking. Gilbert laughed and said something about that meaning Gilbird liked him. After wards, they continued to drink and talk, Matthew getting steadily more drunk and Gilbert less so. Gilbert watched with amusement as the smaller man eventually began ranting about how every other nation was a complete idiot. This continued for awhile until Matthew looked at his watch and said something about having to go home.

"Hold on, it's pretty bad out zere,"Gilbert said, grabbing his hand."Besides, I don't zink you'll be able to get a taxi or anyzing in zis veazer."

"Well, tha's jus' perfect. Another bad thing ta add ta my day, eh?"Matthew slurred, angrily.

"Don't vorry about it. You can come stay at ze awesome me's house."Gilbert smiled happily.

Matthew thanked him and they left, walking towards the house. Well, they both walked for a little while. Eventually Gilbert decided he was to drunk to walk in the snow and hoisted him onto his back. As Gilbert walked Matthew slipped in and out of consciousness, humming O Canada under his breath the entire time. When they got to his house Gilbert struggle for a second before managing to get the key out of his pocket and open the door without dropping the man on his back. He walked inside and closed the door with his foot.

He walked quietly up the stairs, thinking Matthew was asleep, and put him carefully in bed. He stood there looking down at Matthew as he slept and smiled. His hand reached out and stroked Matthew's cheek. Gilbert froze then hastily pulled his hand away. What the hell was he doing?

Sitting(standing) there smiling down at a sleeping person and stroking their cheek. That was creepy!  
He turned around to leave, but suddenly found himself held back by a hand on his sleeve. He turned around to find Matthew looking at him with wide open eyes.  
"Tha' felt nice. Why'd ya stop?"Matthew asked, still slurring.

"Va-? You vere avake?!"Gilbert looked at Matthew, an embarrassed blush running over his face.

"Course I was. I was awake since we got in tha house,"He answered, pulling on Gilbert's sleeve."Where ya goin?'

"I'm going to go sleep on ze couch. You can have ze bad."Gilbert answered, still blushing.

"But, tha's no fun. Why don't ya sleep here with me?"Matthew pulled on Gilbert's sleeve again.

"Ah, vell. Ze bed's not very big, so..."Gilbert trailed off, not looking at him.

"I don't mind. In fact, that's perfectly fine."Gilbert suddenly found himself falling onto the bed with a smirking Canadian towering above him.

"M-Mattie? V-vhat are you doing?"Gilbert asked, mentally scolding himself for stuttering.

"Oh, you haven't figured it out? Well, this should help, eh?"Matthew leaned down forcefully pressing his lips against Gilbert's.

Gilbert gasped and a Matthew happily took the chance to slip his tongue in. Gilbert was shocked for a minute before coming to his senses and kissing back. Their tongues fought for dominance for a moment before Gilbert's soon won. Just after Gilbert flipped them over, causing Matthew to be on the bottom. They pulled away, Matthew gasping for breath and Gilbert pressing featherlight kisses on his jaw. He slid his hands under Matthew's sweater and shirt, feeling his soft skin, before pulling the sweater off and throwing it near the door.

Gilbert trailed open mouthed kisses down Matthew's neck, pausing at the hem of his shirt. Matthew whined, spurring Gilbert into action. He slowly un-buttoned his shirt, kissing each new inch of skin exposed to him. Once his shirt was completely un-buttoned, Gilbert pulled it off and tossed it behind him, not noticing when it got caught on the bedpost. He kissed around Matthew's chest eventually coming to one of his perk nipples. He kissed it lightly before licking it causing the blond haired man to moan quietly.

Gilbert smirked and placed his lips around it, sucking lightly. Matthew arched up at the feeling, moaning even louder. Gilbert continued this, his hand reaching up to pinch and tease Matthew's other nipple. After awhile he switched, repeating the actions on different sides. Matthew gasped desperately, his hand fisted in Gilbert's hair. Gilbert looked up, smirking at the face that met his eyes.

Matthew's entire face was flushed with need and his eyes were half closed, shining with lust. Gilbert chuckled and kissed down Matthew's stomach, pausing to lick his navel. He deftly worked on the button and zipper, quickly undoing them. He pulled off Matthew's pants, tossing them onto the chair by the bed. Gilbert's smirk grew at the sight of Matthew's manhood straining to get out. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Matthew's boxers, but stopped, making Matthew moan again.

"W-why'd you s-stop?"Matthew asked, leaning up on his arms to get a better look at the Prussian.

"Zis isn't right Mattie. Ve shouldn't do zis."Gilbert answered, quietly, sitting up.

"What? Why?"Matthew sat up completely, frowning at him.

"You're drunk. I don't vant to vake up and freak out vhen you don't remember anyzing."Gilbert looked at him.

"Who says I won't remember?"Matthew crawled over and placed his hands on Gilbert's shoulders, stretching up to place another kiss on his lips.

"Mattie, stop,"Gilbert commanded, pushing him back down."Even if you do remember, I don't vant you do regret it."

"I... I understand,"Matthew leaned back and looked up at Gilbert."W-will you still sleep w-with me? I-i get nightmares when I drink."

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head. He pulled off his shirt and scooted on the bed beside the Canadian. He reached down and pulled the blanket up around them before settling down. They layed in silence for a few minutes when Gilbert was surprised to find Matthew cuddling up to him. Gilbert looked down to find the small man deep in sleep. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his waist, soon falling into a deep sleep.

-End of Magical Flashback!-

"So, zat's vhat happened."Gilbert finished the story, rubbing the back of his neck as a light blush stained his cheeks.

"Maple. I can't believe I acted like that."Matthew dropped his head into his hands, hiding his bright blush.

"It's fine, Mattie, really,"Gilbert stood up and walked over to the other side of the table to pat his back."It's not like I acted any better, and I vasn't even drunk."

"T-that doesn't really help."Matthew muttered, blushing worse.

"Oh, right. You probably don't vanna zink about vat happened. Sorry."Gilbert stepped back, a frown on his face.

"It's alright,"Matthew looked up, seeing Gilbert's face."Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I mean, I kinda expected zis to happen. I swore I vouldn't get upset."Gilbert chuckled humorlessly and dragged his hand through his hair, causing Gilbird to give a irritated chirp and fly over to Matthew.

"U-upset?"Matthew looked at Gilbert, tilting his head to the side.

"Ja. I mean, zere isn't any reason for it. It's not like I have any claim on ya or anyzing. I even expected you to regret vhat happ-"Gilbert was suddenly cut off when Matthew stood up and grabbed his hands.

"I don't regret it! I really don't!"Matthew exclaimed, actually managing to almost yell.

"Vhat? You don't? Zen vhy..."Gilbert trailed off, blushing and looking down at Matthew.

"I-it a bit embarrassing, b-but... W-well..."Matthew looked down, hiding his blush.

"Vell vhat?"Gilbert asked, gently pulling his head up.

"I-i... I... J-je t'aime, Gilbert."Matthew's blushed darkened, if possible, and he nearly whispered the last part.

"Ich liebe dich auf, Mattie."Gilbert replied, kissing him softly.

"R-really?"Matthew looked up at him, amazed.

"Ja. It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but I've actually kind a vatched for avhile."Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Then why didn't you ever talk to me then?"Matthew asked.

"Vell, I vas... Not exactly embarrassed, ze awesome me can't get embarrassed."Gilbert continued to stutter until Matthew cut him off again.

"It's alright Gilbert. I understand. I've actually like you for awhile to."Matthew smiled softly at Gilbert.

"Well, since zat's settled, you are now allowed to call me Gil. Actually, nein. You're not allowed. You are commanded by ze awesome me."Gilbert smirked, stabbing his thumb into his own chest.

"Alright, Gil."Matthew chuckled.

After that, they ate some more pancakes, made by Matthew this time(Cause Matthew's are so much better and you know it). They finished eating and put the dishes in the sink before moving into the front room to watch movies. They sat together on the couch, Matthew leaning on Gilbert with his arms around his shoulders, talking about random things. Eventually Matthew looked at his clock, and jumped up, saying he had to go home. Gilbert chuckled and offered his car. He drove Matthew home home, being thanked graciously the whole way.

Gilbert parked on the street in front of Matthew's house. Before Matthew could even make a move to do so, Gilbert had hurried around the car to open the door for him. Matthew blushed and got out, walking up to the door with Gilbert behind him. They looked at each other and Gilbert went to speak, but was cut off by Matthew hugging him.

"I really do love you Gilbert."He said in his ear.

"Ja. I love you to, Mattie."Gilbert replied, wrapping his arms around his waist.

They parted and Gilbert gave Matthew a chaste kiss on the lips. They made plans for meeting up again in a few days before Matthew opened the door and walked inside. The door shut and Gilbert walked to his car, grinning the entire way. Inside the house Matthew leaned against the door, grinning just as wide as Gilbert. Kumajirou came out of one of the rooms, complaining about being hungry. Matthew went into the kitchen to get him some food, happy thoughts of a certain red eyed Prussian running through his thoughts.

* * *

*hides under blanket*OMFG! That was so embarrassing to right! This is my first time writing almost smut, so tell me what you think! Also, if you have any requests, I'd be more than happy to write something for you! That's all I can think of. Thanks for reading!


End file.
